<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Close by Ladibug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520943">Too Close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug'>Ladibug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily makes a life ending decision and is forced to watch and endure her friends and family's pain. Will she be able to fix things and come out of her coma?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Emily Junk &amp; Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Emily Junk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>****TW: MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND SUICIDE *****</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Emily sat cross legged at the end of the hospital bed staring at herself. Everything had happened so fast she didn’t have time to process, but now that she had the time she didn’t want to. She isn’t ready to feel the emotions and everything that comes with suicide by car crash. It was supposed to get better, her pain was supposed to go away and she could live her death out peacefully in the afterlife where no one could hurt her. Instead she was being punished, forced to watch the reactions of her friends and family, forced to see and feel their emotions making her death? a living hell. She supposed it was a little better because no one knew she did this on purpose.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mom had been in and out of the room with her, talking to her and begging for her to wake up. Her father hadn’t even bothered to call and ask about her, which was no surprise. A few friends filtered in and out of the room but what really broke her heart was that her best friend wasn’t there. Emily wasn’t even sure she knew yet it had only been a day. She had purposely waited for a weekend Beca was at her mom’s house, Emily figured it wouldn’t have been so hard if she hadn’t found out first. Emily lifted her head up a little when she heard the door open, she was a little surprised to see Beca’s dad and wife. Warren walked over to the bed and sat in the seat her mom had placed there. He looked tired, almost sick, Sheila didn’t look any better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey kiddo, we would have come up sooner but we wanted to give your family a little time. The doctor said you can hear me, I hope he’s not lying to make us feel better.” Emily flinched at the pure heartbreak in his voice, the cracks only amplifying his emotions. Sheila approached slowly, tears already slowly falling down her cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beca’s coming down today, she got an earlier flight when she heard.” The crack in Sheila’s voice was almost worse than Warrens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did I do to deserve this hell? I was a good person!” Emily sobbed out in frustration pulling her knees up to her chest. Her attention was taken away by the door roughly being pushed open. Warren and Sheila jumped quickly turning to the door where their daughter stood frozen. Beca had worked up enough anger to drive her all the way to the hospital, but seeing Emily looking so..so..</span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span> stopped her in her tracks. Warren got up and pulled his daughter into a tight hug. Beca squirmed and fought him for just a moment before sinking into his hold and sobbing.  Emily squeezed her eyes shut tightly, she couldn't look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" Beca said quietly after a long while sobbing with her parents. "Who else was in the car crash?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just Emily." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? That's impossible Emily can't drive." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nobody knows what happened, she took off in the middle of the night and they found her body crumpled up in her dad's car on the highway." Sheila elbowed Warren roughly for his lack of better wording. Beca looked over at Emily, and for a second Emily swore Beca was looking at her. Ghost her not body her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Has her.." Beca trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Her mom has, not her father or sister." Beca shook her head, Emily could see the familiar flash of anger cross her features. It was there whenever she talked about anyone other than her mom. Beca came closer to her plopping her small body into the chair her dad was just in. Warren and Sheila decided to give her a moment and left in search of decent coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I read somewhere that people can still hear when they are in a coma, so Emmy if you're listening...if..when you wake up I'm never letting you go back to them. You can move in with me, you can sleep in my room I'll take the couch until you heal….shit I'll take the couch forever if you'd like just please come back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how.." Emily said sadly. She jumped in surprise when Beca's head snapped over to her. She could tell Beca couldn't see her though. After a bit of staring, Beca at the wall and Emily at Beca, Beca turned her head back towards Emily's body's face. She brushed some hair back, the same hair her mother fretted over just hours before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What were you thinking? Driving." Beca scoffed lightly, she ran her thumb over a cut on Emily's face. "I'll teach you how if you just wake up.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry.."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Excuse the fuck out of me, but you can't tell me I can't go in there." Beca turned around to see just a little bit of Aubrey through the doorway and a nurse blocking her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ma'am the family specifically asked me to keep it family only." Beca saw Aubrey look into the room from behind the doctor, the blonde's shoulders dropped and she let out a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I apologise for raising my voice, I know you're just doing your job. I am her family." The nurse turned around to look at Beca who nodded. The nurse stepped aside looking a little too grateful to escape Aubrey. "Thank you ma'am. Hey sweetie how are you holding up?" Beca shrugged glancing over at Emily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's still breathing on her own but the doctor is worried she'll stop." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to stop…" Emily said sadly watching the two girls. She had moved from sitting on her bed to sitting on the counter top. She had gotten a small laugh out of watching Aubrey tear into the nurse, she hardly ever heard the blonde curse so it was always funny when she did. Her southern twang made an appearance every time. Aubrey didn't say anything just pulled Beca into a tight hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's strong, and stubborn. She'll make it through." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not stubborn" Emily grunted. Beca didn't say anything just kept her head buried in Aubrey's neck. They stayed like that for a little while, Emily wanting nothing more to be squished between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need to make a list so the nurse doesn't block Chloe and Stacie out too." Beca said eventually, muffled by Aubrey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think Stacie's a little meaner when it comes to Emily." Aubrey chuckled stepping back from Beca. "When's the last time you ate?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh since mom's I guess." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Beca! That's way too long, that's like two days almost! Baby you've got to take care of yourself." Beca stiffened. "I'm sorry it slipped.." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay don't worry about it, Chloe's bringing food up with her." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. Even if you can't bring yourself to take care of yourself we will." Emily watched a different sadness washing over her. Beca gave her a small smile and punched her lightly in the shoulder. Experimentally Emily poked her body jumping back in shock when it took in a deep breath. She looked over at the two in pure excitement only to realize they hadn't seen. She began rapidly tapping herself shaking in excitement. Her rapid tapping didn't show as eagerly on her body but it did make her fingers twitch just enough for Beca to notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Emily?" Emily began trying to move parts of her body to show them she's still here but to her disappointment nothing happened anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm right here!" She yelled out in frustration. "I'm still here!" The heart monitor spiked letting out shrill beeps for a second before dropping back to its normal rate. Beca and Aubrey looked at each other before rushing to the brunette's side. Beca rapidly tapped the nurse button.  Aubrey pulled Beca back as the nurses rushed in, she wrapped her arms around her loosely and rested her head on top of Beca's. Chloe rounded the corner just in time to see Beca pull Aubrey around her tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" She asked, setting the food down in a chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Emily's finger twitched and her heartbeat spiked." Aubrey said not moving for a moment, when she realized it was Chloe she moved back and allowed the redhead to take her place. Beca's eyes and attention was fixated on Emily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's good though right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know.." Chloe nodded. Beca snapped out of it with a small tremor, she turned around surprised to find Chloe there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, when'd you get here?" Chloe chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just a minute ago, how are you doing?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Better now, what'd you bring?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Charlie's deli, I got you something too Bree I thought you'd beat me here. Spicy Italian extra mayo no tomatoes and light lettuce?" Aubrey nodded happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, thank you. How much do I owe you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh,don't worry about it. Although do you mind going to the vending machine and getting a couple of drinks please?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course not, I'll be right back." Chloe nodded and turned over to Beca smiling a little when she saw her looking for her sandwich. She was glad she was still hungry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You and Aubrey were a little cozy when I got here." She stated softly with no malice or negative emotions behind it. Beca nodded glancing up at her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. She'd never admit it but she needs the hugs and stuff." Chloe snorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pot calling the kettle black huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honey I think you need the affection just as much. " Beca just shrugged and stayed silent for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does it bother you that we were that close?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, just a little strange to see you know?" Beca nodded taking a bite of her sandwich. "I love Aubrey to death and I know she'd never do something like that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too." Aubrey said coming in with an arm full of drinks. She winked at Chloe as she set them down. "I saw Stacie's car pull in when I was looking out the window so I grabbed her one too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey what am I chopped liver?" Beca asked with a mouth full. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you Beca!" The two woman said in unison. Beca smiled although she didn't say it back. That was normal though, she never said it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily wasn't paying much attention to them she was tapping her body in different places trying to get any kind of reaction. If she can figure that out maybe she can figure out how to wake up. Getting frustrated she let out a scream and was surprised when a small groan let out of her body. Beca's head snapped towards Emily her body frozen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes.." Chloe whispered out watching Emily as well. Emily wiggled in excitement maybe this wasn't hell, just a second chance.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>